A need exists for a downhole tool that can be selectively opened and closed in a well.
A need exists for a downhole tool that can be shifted from a closed position to an open position, or alternatively from an open position to a closed position, without losing integrity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.